Between Living or Dying
by jessi0129
Summary: AU. Tony Stark/Bruce Banner. High School. The group is trying to figure out how to get Bruce out of his abusive household.
1. Chapter 1 : Inch by Inch

"Bruce! Wait up!"

Bruce was tired, angry and sore. He had no desire to deal with his loud mouth, and prideful boyfriend. Sure he loved Tony but, sometimes he wished things would go back to how they were before he and Tony met. Back then he would be able to walk down the hallway without anyone noticing him. But, now that he was dating the most popular kid in school everyone wanted something from him.

"Bruce, come on. Talk to me."

"Just leave me alone, Tony."

Bruce knew that he was being cold, and harsh to someone that didn't deserve it. But, he was still angry and hurt from the beating his father gave him the night before. He just hoped Tony wouldn't notice the new bruises blooming on his jaw and neck.

"No, Bruce." Tony snapped, grabbing his boyfriends arm trying to get him stop or at least slow down. But, Bruce was far stronger than Tony and seemed to barely notice the pressure on his bicep. "Fine. Don't talk to me. That'll help everything." Tony hollered at the retreating form of his boyfriend.

"Hey Tony." Tony looked over to see Clint and Natasha.

"Oh, hey guys."

"What's up with Bruce?" Natasha asked.

Natasha wasn't one to show emotion. She seemed to only show concern towards Clint, but she and Bruce had become close over the past year. They had a lot in common, and she felt a bit of protection towards Bruce.

"I don't know." Tony sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Probably has something to do with his piece of shit dad."

"Tony, why don't you get him out of there?" Clint asked.

"I've tried. I really have, but he won't leave because of his mom."

Tony understood why Bruce turned down all his offers for him to move in with him, he really did. But, it was getting ridiculous how much the abuse had increased. Tony was about to go to Bruce's house and take Bruce and his mom back to live with him and his dad.

"Shit. I forgot about his mom. That sweetheart of a woman shouldn't have to go through that shit. She's an angel." Clint said sadly.

Both Tony and Natasha responded with hums of agreement. Tony was still watching Bruce has he rummaged in his locker.

"Yeah, well I got to go. I'll see you guys at lunch." Tony said, heading to his first class of the day. Thank god it was Literature. He could sit in the back and sleep.

* * *

When Bruce made it to Physics, he found Thor and flopped down next to him. Thor was the jock of their friends. He was tall, tanned, and had long blonde hair. That's how he got the nickname Thor, like the Norse God. His real name actually being Donald Blake.

"Hey, Banner. Ready to count how many time Dr. Slevig can say 'umm' in the next forty-five minutes." Thor grinned.

Bruce laughed. "I thought you liked, Dr. Selvig?"

"I do. He's like a second father to me. But, that doesn't mean that he doesn't say 'umm' and ungodly amount of times."

"True." Bruce nodded.

Class had started; Bruce was sitting quietly staring off into space. He knew the material Selvig was going over already. So, he couldn't help it when his mind wandered to Tony. He felt bad about how he had treated his boyfriend earlier, but he had no desire to answer any of Tony's questions and then be berated about it all. Bruce internally sighed.

"….cloud around the nucleus?"

He glanced over to see Thor making tick marks on his paper. It looked like he was up to thirty and it had only been fifteen minutes.

"Mr. Banner?" Slevig asked.

"Uh yeah?" Bruce snapped out of his haze.

"What has high energy photons that are emitted by radioactive nuclei? And, is very high-energy ionizing radiation. That originates in the nucleus, while X-rays originate in the electron cloud around the nucleus?"

"Oh, umm that would be gamma radiation sir." Bruce answered.

"Very good," Selvig stated, before moving on with the lecture.

* * *

Lunch had started ten minutes ago and Bruce was nowhere to be found. It honestly pissed Tony off a bit. He understood that Bruce may not want to talk about what's going on at home but he doesn't need to give him the cold shoulder, and avoid him all day.

"Where's Bruce?" Tony asked impatiently.

"Haven't seen him yet today." Steve answered from across the table.

"He was in physics, so he should be here." Thor shrugged, shoving his hamburger in his mouth, eating half of it in one bite.

"I just don't know why he's been avoiding me all day." Tony grumbled, pushing his mac-n-cheese around with his fork.

"There he is." Natasha announced, pointing to the cafeteria door.

Everyone looked to see Bruce walking into the cafeteria smiling and laughing with Thor's adopted brother Jake Olson aka Loki. They were making their way over to the group; everyone looked away before they were noticed.

"Hey babe." Bruce smiled, sitting down next to Tony, Loki on his other side.

"Hey." Tony mumbled.

"Oh, come on. I'm sorry about earlier. I was just in a bad mood."

"Oh is that what you call it?" Tony rolled his eyes, still only pushing his food around his plate.

Bruce's only response was narrowing his eyes at his boyfriend before turning to Clint. "You still coming over tonight?"

"Uhhh." Clint stammered looking between Bruce and Tony. "If that's umm, okay."

"Of, course." Bruce said, taking a bite of his sandwich. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, uhh, I just umm, I don't want to get you in trouble. That's all."

Bruce just stared at Clint for a minute trying to figure out what he was missing. When he finally figured out that Clint was concerned about his dad, he just rolled his eyes.

"It's fine. He left on a business trip his morning." Bruce said, watching Clint visibly relax. "Actually, you guys can all come over if you want. My mom is making lasagna, and I'm sure she'd love to see you guys."

"Rebecca Banner's lasagna. Oh, I am so there." Thor grinned. Everyone else hummed agreements around the table. It didn't go noticed by Bruce that Tony didn't say anything.

"Tony." Bruce said, in a voice low enough only his boyfriend could hear. Tony didn't respond. "Look, baby I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been that way to you, and I know that. Please forgive me; I'll make it up to you later tonight." He nudged Tony with his shoulder, gaining a small smile. Tony couldn't stay mad at Bruce.

"Alright but, only because you're so damn cute." Tony said, then turning and giving Bruce a soft, sweet kiss.

"Oh god!" Clint whined, covering his eyes with his arms. "Guys, please, I'm eating."

"Tasha, hit him for me please." Tony nodded.

"Gladly." Natasha smiled, before punching Clint in the arm.

"Ow! Babe, seriously?"

"It's sad when your girlfriend causes you more pain than you can her, Barton." Loki quipped.

"Shut it, Loki." Clint snapped, throwing a fry at Loki hitting him perfectly on the forehead. "Awh, never miss."

* * *

"Shot gun!" Thor hollered, running over to Tony's Audi.

"Ah-ah, Thor. You know Bruce has permanent shot gun." Tony yelled after the big guy, walking hand in hand with Bruce to his car. Thor 'Awwwhhed' in response, which made Bruce chuckle. "I'll put down the top if that makes you feel better."

"Yessss!" Steve joyfully hissed, running past Bruce and Tony.

Both Thor and Steve refused to get into the car until the top was down so they could hop in over the door.

"You two are such children." Bruce laughed, as Tony started the engine and pulled out of the space.

"Loki wasn't expecting to get a ride from us was he?" Tony hollered over the wind at Thor.

"No, he's with Tasha and Clint!" Thor hollered back. He almost didn't need to yell, he was already so loud that Bruce winced at the booming voice in his ear. Tony saw Bruce's reaction out of the corner of his eye and laughed, reaching over to intertwine their fingers.

"Oh, turn this up. This is my jam." Steve hollered.

"I might be too strung out on compliments, overdosed on confidence. Started not to give a fuck, and stop fearing the consequence." Steve sang along with Drake.

"Really, Rogers?" Tony yelled.

"Oh come on, Tony. This song is totally you. Just listen to it." Steve laughed back. "Cause one of us goes in, then we all go through it. Drizzy got the money, so Drizzy gone pay it. Those my brothers I ain't even gotta say it, that's just something they know"

"It is pretty fitting." Bruce laughed.

"Hush!" Tony grinned.

* * *

"Hey mom!" Bruce hollered walking through the door, gesturing for his friends to be quiet as they came inside.

"Bruce! Sweetheart! How was your day?" Rebecca sweet voice rang out from the kitchen.

"Good, I brought you a surprise."

"And, what's that dear?"

"I don't know. You have to come into the living room and find out." Bruce grinned. All his friends were piled into their small living room waiting anxiously for Rebecca to in. It had been a long time since any of them had been over to Bruce's house. His father made sure of that.

"Oh, Bruce." Rebecca huffed, looking down at her hands at she wiped them off on her apron, when she entered the room. When she looked up and saw all the kids gathered in her living room, her face immediately lit up. "Oh my goodness!" She squealed, running over and kissing and hugging every single person.

"Tony, my baby boy. I've missed you." Rebecca wailed, hugging him close.

"Missed you too mama." Tony said sadly. He had really missed Mrs. Banner. She was the closest thing he had to mom since his passed a year ago. His eyes welled up with tears at the thought of his mom.

When Rebecca pulled back to look him in the eye, she gasped at the sight of tears. "Oh Tony, baby…" She cooed, wiping the escaping tears with her thumbs. Tony reached up and grasped her wrists, leaning his forehand on to hers.

"I love you." Tony whispered to Rebecca.

"Oh sweetheart." She sobbed, wrapping him in her arms again. "I love you too."

Everyone was silent, feeling the sorrow fill the room. Once Tony pull himself together, everyone made their way to the kitchen besides Bruce who pulled Tony quickly down the hall into his room. After shutting the door, Bruce swooped Tony into a sweet kiss, before pulling back and running his hands through his hair.

"You okay?" Bruce whispered, searching his boyfriend's eyes.

"I am now." Tony smiled, pulling Bruce into another kiss. This one was more fevered, and strong

"We better get back." Bruce smiled and said against Tony's lips.

"Nnnn, but I want you." Tony whined. Bruce chuckled, before giving Tony a quick kiss, and pulled him back down the hall.

"There you are!" Rebecca smiled brightly. "We're all ready to eat if you are."

"Starving." Tony said, sauntering into the dining room, leaving Bruce with his mother.

Bruce smirked as he watched Tony make his way to the table. His boyfriend truly had the best ass at Midtown High School.

"Bruce?" Rebecca asked, trying to get her sons attention. "Sweetie, can I ask you something without you getting upset?"

"Sure, mom. What's up?"

"Well, you and Tony. Are you two…? You know dating?"

Bruce was shocked by his mother's question. He knew she'd figure it out eventually but, he and Tony had really tried to keep it secret around their families, as long as possible. He didn't know how to answer the question. He didn't know how Tony would feel if he told his mother. He also knew if he didn't answer soon, she would notice and make an assumption, and mostly likely the right assumption. He but he didn't want to lie to his mom, so he decided that it wouldn't hurt if she knew.

"Umm." Bruce swallowed. "Does that bother you?" he asked, shuffling from foot to foot, examining his shoes.

What happened next was nothing he expected in a million years. His mother squealed loudly, so loud that his friends in the next room looked up in confusion

"Oh, sorry." Rebecca giggled, and then continued in a lower voice. "Baby, that doesn't bother me at all. Tony's an amazing boy, I'm so happy for you."

"But, it doesn't bother you that I'm…." Bruce trailed off, embarrassed.

"Oh, Bruce. Please. I don't care about that. As long as you're happy."

* * *

Thor and Steve were lying on the floor on the stomachs; Clint, Natasha, and Loki were sprawled out on the sofa, while Bruce and Tony cuddled on the love seat. Which left Rebecca with the over plush recliner.

"So, what are we watching kids?" She asked, walking about to each group, handing them their bowls of popcorn.

"The Dark Knight." Clint said through a mouth full of popcorn.

"Ugh." Natasha grimaced.

"And, what is the Dark Knight about?" Rebecca asked.

"It's Batman." Tony stated.

"Awh, well. You six do seem like the superhero type."

They were about half way through the movie, when the front door slammed open loudly. Causing everyone to jump, Bruce quickly pushed Tony off of him and got to his feet.

"What the hell is this?" Brian spat. Alcohol becoming an overwhelming aroma throughout the room.

"Uhh, d-dad. These are my friends. Y-you remember T-Tony, and Clint." Bruce stammered, whole body shaking.

"Yeah, but what the fuck are they doing in my house!"

"Brian, honey I'm sorry. Don't be angry with Bruce, or the others. It was my idea to have them over." Rebecca tried to sooth her husband's anger, knowing full well that it wouldn't work. She just hoped she could the keep his violence and anger focused on her and not the children.

Bruce's head snapped to look at his mother; he didn't understand why she willing took the blame for everything. He knew she only wanted to protect him and his friends but, this time it wasn't even remotely her fault and he was not going to let her take the blame.

"No, mom. You had nothing to do with this, it was my idea. If you want to get mad at anyone, get mad at me." Bruce said with more confidence than he felt.

"Oh, is that so." Brian smiled a wicked grin, sauntering over to stand right up in his sons face. "Well, maybe you should get your friends out of here so we can have a talk about your punishment."

Fear and dread gripped at Tony's heart. He was shaking from anger, and hatred, his vision blurring white hot. He was so overwhelmed by emotions and senses; he didn't notice himself reaching out to Bruce, gripping his arm tight.

Bruce felt the squeeze to his arm, but it felt a million miles away. His whole body was numb; it was all he could do to stand his ground and glare into his father's eyes. There was another squeeze on his bicep, making him slowly turn his head to see his boyfriend shaking with fear.

"Guys." Bruce announced over his shoulder, as he turned his head back to his father. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

There's was no movement; everyone was frozen where they sat. Chilled to bone, the look on Brian Banners face had hit them all with pure astonishment. How could any father wear a face filled with such hatred for his own son.

"Guys." Bruce said again more pleadingly this time. Everyone then quickly got up and made an effort not to bump into Brian as they left, giving Rebecca polite parting words before slipping out the door. The only one who didn't leave was Tony, still staring wide-eyed up at Bruce. "Tony, I need you to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tony, sweetheart come on. You're everyone's ride." Rebecca whispered, pulling him gently to his feet, and taking him out the door.

Rebecca shut the door behind her. No one had left the front porch. "I'm sorry you had to see that." Rebecca's lip trembled.

There was a scuffle from inside, glass breaking, and muffled screams. This sent Rebecca over the edge, into an ugly sob. Tony rushed for the door, but was stopped by Natasha.

"Tony, no. You can't. You'll just get him in more trouble, and get yourself hurt."

"Tasha, I can't just stand here and not do anything!"

"He would be so mad at you if you went storming in there, and got yourself hurt."

"I'll go." Rebecca said, pulling herself out of Clint's arms, wiping away her tears.

"No, Mrs. Banner. You can't." Loki said, putting a hand on her arm.

"I have to." Rebecca said patting the hand are her arm. "That's my son in there. I have to protect him. This is my responsibility. I promise he will be fine, you'll see him tomorrow. Go home and take care of yourselves."

Before anyone could protest, she opened the door and slipped in. The noise from the inside of the house growing clearer with the door ajar. "You ungrateful litt-" Is all they heard before the door was closed again.

* * *

"I knew it was bad, but I didn't realize it was that bad." Clint coughed, taking a dragging from his joint.

"I gotta get him outta there." Tony sighed, staring at the sand below their feet.

The group of friends came to the park often, to talk and let off some steam, when they needed.

"He'll be alright, Tony." Natasha said, trying to reassure her friend. "He's strong, he'll make it through this."

"We should do something tomorrow to get his mind off of it." Steve said, waving away the offered joint.

"There's a basketball game tomorrow night." Thor shrugged, taking a big swig on his beer.

"Ugh. I totally forgot, Pepper asked me to make a speech at the pep rally." Tony groaned.

"Ya know, for her being your ex, you sure do a lot for her. That bother you Steve?" Clint said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Nah." Steve said, hoping off the jungle gym they were occupying. "Tony and Pepper were close before they dated. Besides, I trust both of them, and Tony loves Bruce. That's pretty obvious. I don't mind."

"Thanks, man." Tony said shyly. Steve nodded in response.

"So? Basketball game tomorrow?" Loki asked.

* * *

It wasn't until the entire school piled into the gym for the pep rally, that anyone saw Bruce. Everyone except Thor made their way up where he sat, with his hood up and ear buds in. No one said anything as they sat down, just giving each other concerned looks.

"I would like to introduce todays pep rally speaker. Tony Stark!" Peppers voice rang out through the speakers. Everyone started cheering.

Tony groaned, and pulled himself up off the bleachers, down to the gym floor. Fist bumping Thor on the way by.

Taking the microphone from Pepper Tony started to speak, putting on his charming, arrogant Tony Stark persona. "What's up, Midtown?" He hollered, gaining screams and cheers.

"Now, I don't know what to say really. Five hours to the biggest battle of our season all comes down to today. Either we heal as a team or we are going to crumble. Inch by inch, play by play, till we're finished. We are in hell right now. Believe me and we can stay here and get the shit kicked out of us." Tony stopped looking straight up at Bruce, and then continued.

"Or, we can fight our way back into the light. We can climb out of hell. One inch, at a time. Now I can't do it for you. I mean, I've made every wrong choice a guy can make. I uh... I chased off anyone who has ever loved me. And lately, I can't even stand the face I see in the mirror. You know in life things get taken from you. That's, that's part of life. But, you only learn that when you start losing stuff. You find out that life is just a game of inches. So is basketball. Because, in either game life or basketball the margin for error is so small. I mean, one half step too late or too early you don't quite make it. One half second too slow or too fast and you don't quite catch it. The inches we need are everywhere around us. They are in ever break of the game every minute, every second. On this team, we fight for that inch. On this team, we tear ourselves and everyone around us to pieces for that inch. We CLAW with our finger nails for that inch, because we know when we add up all those inches that's going to make the fucking difference. Between WINNING and LOSING, between LIVING and DYING. I'll tell you this, in any fight it is the guy who is willing to die, who is going to win that inch. And I know, if I am going to have any life anymore it is because, I am still willing to fight, and die for that inch because that is what LIVING is. The six inches in front of your face. Now I can't make you do it. You gotta look at the guy next to you. Look into his eyes. Now I think you are going to see a guy who will go that inch with you. You are going to see a guy who will sacrifice himself for you, because he knows when it comes down to it, you are gonna do the same thing for him. So, either we heal now, as a team. Or, we will die as individuals."


	2. Chapter 2 : Yaya's

Bruce was breathless with Tony's words. He felt tears well in his eyes. He fled the gym as quickly as possible ignoring the looks, and murmurs that were unmistakably pointed his direction. He had made it half way down the hall when he heard footstep and someone calling his name.

"Bruce!" Tony panted, skidding to a stop when Bruce whipped around to face him. He could only made out his glistening eyes underneath the dark hood. So, he slowly and cautiously pulled his boyfriend's hood down to get a better look. What he saw next was far worse than he had imagined.

He had a large black eye that included a large cut running from his temple to his eyebrow. There was a dark purple bruise on his jaw that added to the green one from the time before. His lower lip was slip down the middle.

"Oh baby." Tony whimpered, holding back his own tears. He slowly placed his hand on the uninjured jaw, careful not to touch the cut as he ran his thumb on along Bruce's cheek bone.

Bruce exhaled a shuddering breath. Tony leaned in for a soft kiss, but once their lips touched the other had another idea. Bruce quickly wrapped his arms around Tony's waist pulling him flush to him, and deepened the kiss, their tongues wrestling for control.

"Take me home." Bruce panted, as he pulled away, resting his forehead against Tony's.

"Oh, okay. Are you sure?" Tony asked disappointment evident in his voice.

Bruce closed his eyes, and shook his head before he pulled his head back and replied. "Take me home. Your house. I need you right now."

"Okay." Tony said, quickly kissing his boyfriend before running to his locker to get his keys.

* * *

Tony was sprawled across Bruce's chest in a mess of sheets, sated from passionate lovemaking.

"You know." Tony said, drawing equations into Bruce's chest. "As much as I love this kind of distraction, you can't ignore the conversation forever."

"Can't you just forget about it, Tony?" Bruce groaned, throwing the arm that wasn't wrapped around Tony, across his face. Hissing at the pain of forgetting about the bruises.

"Bruce." Tony snapped, pushing himself up to look at his boyfriends face. "How the hell am I supposed to forget about this when your face looks like a Jackson Pollock painting?"

"Well, you're gonna have to figure out a way, because I'm not leaving my mom there with him."

"I told you already that you can bring her here."

"Tony..." Bruce sighed. "He'll just come looking for us. It'll make him more angry if we leave."

"But if you don't leave this will just get worse! Then what?"

Tony's phone buzzed before Bruce could answer.

'Hey man. You with Bruce? It okay if we stop by?' – Steve

Tony sent a quick text back.

'Yeah, he's here. And, sure. Just let yourselves in.' – Stark

"The guys are coming over." Tony stated, jumping up and walking to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Bruce sighed, and got up to get dressed.

"Tony! Bruce!" Clint yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah! We'll be down in just a minute." Tony stuck his out the bathroom door, before slipping back in.

Bruce decided to go ahead and head down, making sure to flip his hood up before he walked into the living room.

"Bruce. Dude. Are you really gonna hide from us the whole time?" Clint asked from the couch.

"Probably. He hid his face in the pillow the whole time we had sex." Tony said, walking up behind him, and yanking the hood down, before heading to the kitchen.

"Oh my god, Bruce." Natasha jumped up from her seat, and walking over to him.

"This has to stop." Loki demanded.

"No." Bruce snapped. "The only thing that has to stop is you all trying to fight my battles for me. I can't just run away from my problems."

"This isn't about running away!" Tony snapped walking back in the room.

"Then what is it!"

"It's about you going one night without being abused!"

Bruce didn't answer; he stood stock still shaking from anger. He had a problem controlling himself when he got too angry. So he tried to take a steadying breath to help regain his full control.

"Bruce, I really think some kind of action needs to be taken. You and your mother can't keep living like this." Steve shook his head. "You've got to figure out a way to get yourself safe."

"I'm not leaving my mother alone with him." Bruce snapped.

"Fine." Tony quipped. "And, I'm not leaving you alone with him."

* * *

"You're sure this time?" Clint asked timidly.

"Yes." Bruce rolled his eyes, unlocking the front door. "He's really gone this time. I had the dates wrong. Mom?" He hollered, stepping into the dark, quiet house.

"In the study, sweetheart."

Tony grinned at the voice and bounded to it.

"Thor will be here after the game?" Bruce asked Loki, gaining a nod.

There was a squeal of delight from the other room. "Bruce you didn't tell me my baby was coming over!"

"Yeah, mom. There's more too." He hollered back. Within seconds Rebecca was in the living room greeting all the boys.

"Where's Natasha?"

"Uhh, didn't think that would be appropriate" Clint smirked.

"Well, if that's the case then Tony can't stay anymore." Rebecca grinned.

"Ahhhh…." Bruce droned, a flush of embarrassment crept onto his face as everyone laughed.

"Don't worry Mrs. Banner. They already got their yaya's out, today." Loki grinned. Causing Bruce to splutter, Tony to glare, Steve to blush, and Clint to howl with laughter.

Rebecca giggled, and hugged Tony waist close to hers. "Well, thank you for the reassurance Loki." Loki grinned wider, and nodded. "Where's Thor?"

"Oh, there's a game tonight." Clint said, flopping on the nearest couch. "He'll be here later."

"Oh!" Rebecca perked up. "Are you all staying the night?"

"If that's okay, Mrs. Banner." Steve asked in this polite and respectful voice he used for teachers and adults.

"Oh, Steve please it's Rebecca. And, of course you all can stay. Should I make cookies?"

Tony gasped and clutched his chest. "You are an angel." He grinned, kissing Rebecca's cheek.

"Oh, Tony, baby you are just too sweet to me."

Bruce rolled his eyes and his boyfriend and mother before walking over to sit next to Clint.

"So, what do you want to do?" Steve asked, shuffling between feet.

"Steve, you can sit." Bruce laughed.

"Oh, right." The boy blushed, sitting down on the love seat next to the window.

"You boys find something to do while I start making cookies. What kind would you like?" Rebecca asked them.

"Chocolate chip!" Tony and Clint yelled in unison.

Rebecca laughed at their enthusiasm. "Is that okay with everyone else?"

"Yeah, that works mom. Thanks." Bruce nodded, as Tony came to sit in his lap.

Rebecca smiled to herself as she watched Tony brush one of Bruce's curls out of his eyes. They both smiled at each other as Bruce rested his forehead against Tony's. Realizing she was staring she quickly made her way to the kitchen to start baking.

Tony smirked as he watched Rebecca leave out of the corner of his eye. "So, what are we doing?"

"Well." Loki said staring at his phone. "Thor said he'd be here in a little bit. They lost by the way."

"Looks like Tony's little pep talk didn't really work." Clint laughed.

"Shut it, Barton."

"You gonna make me?" Clint smirked.

Tony sat still for a few seconds, making sure Clint had decided he had given up on the argument before he quickly leapt and tackled Clint off the couch.

Clint groaned as Tony landed on top of him.

"Come on, Clinty fight back." Tony grinned down at his friend.

"You really want this, Stark?"

"Oh baby, give it to me." Tony said in a seductive voice.

"Alright." Clint huffed, before he wrapped his legs around Tony's waist and pulled him down against his chest, then flipping them over.

Tony was athletic and strong, but Clint had been trained in all sorts of marital arts. So, to say Tony had no chance of winning was an understatement.

"Give up yet?" Clint said straddling Tony, sitting on his chest.

"Yes." Tony breathed. "Yes, yes. Just get off."

"Mmm, gotta do more than just lay there for that to happen, sweetlips." Clint smirked.

"Steve. Help." Tony panted, smacking the ground with his hand.

Steve sighed heavily before standing up and lifting Clint up by his armpits. Allowing Tony to finally breathe, he gasped and spluttered, rolling onto his stomach.

"Thor's here." Loki announced before bounding to the door. He waited for Thor to knock to open the door. "You bring it?"

"Of course I did. Do you think I'm some kind of oaf?" Thor boomed from the doorway.

"Well, yes." Loki said completely serious.

Thor huffed in annoyance and step through the door. "I also brought a couple more people to hangout, if that's okay? They won't be staying the night or anything."

"That's cool." Bruce smiled.

"Awesome." Thor grinned gesturing for the rest to come inside.

Pepper, Betty, Natasha, Jane and Darcy filed in the door.

Bruce laughed at shook his head at the sight of Betty Ross. "Oh boy. Mom! You better come in here." Betty eyes brightened and she grinned.

In the next moment Rebecca stuck head into the living room, spotting Betty immediately and rushing over to her.

"Oh Betty, sweetheart! How are you? I haven't seen you in forever! You're so grown up and beautiful! What has it been? Five years? My goodness, that is just too long." Rebecca rambled.

"I missed you too Rebecca." Betty laughed.

"Oh, sweetie. You are such a good girl. I love you honey."

"Hey!" Tony yelled sitting up quickly. "I thought I was the only one you loved." He followed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Oh, Tony." Rebecca laughed. "You know I love you baby, but I do love everyone else here as well."

"Not expectable." Tony shook his head grinning ear to ear.

Rebecca rolled her eyes and smiled. "You girls want some cookies? I hope chocolate chip is okay."

"Definitely."

"Absolutely."

"Thanks, Mrs. B"

* * *

"Ugh, I cannot wait for Christmas break. I'm gonna get so fat from all the shit food I'm gonna eat." Clint grinned through a mouth full of cookie.

"I wish I could do that." Steve grumbled.

They were all gathered around the fireplace. They must have looked like a group on kittens in a box. One piled on top of the other, snuggled close.

"Bruce knows what I'm talking about. Wrestling sucks."

"I think it's harder for me, than you Steve." Bruce laughed, trying hard not to jostle Tony's head that was currently resting on his chest.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked scooting more up against the couch to situate Pepper closer to him.

"You know… You're like all of male perfection summed up in one specimen. And, I'm just, ya know…" Bruce laughed.

"Oh, please." Steve scoffed.

"Yeah, seriously Bruce, don't act like you're not pretty ripped." Darcy said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm no Thor."

"Still. You're probably the strongest one here, when you wanna be. You're like a completely different person when it comes to physical activities." Clint stated.

"You are a sweetheart." Bruce grinned, gaining him a glare from the other boy.

"Strongest one, huh?" Thor smirked from the couch. "Wanna test that?"

"You sure you want to, Aphrodite?" Bruce teased.

Thor narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Definitely. Where?"

"Outside?" Betty suggested.

"Outside." Thor nodded.

"Nooo, Thor. Come on, don't get up. I just got comfortable" Jane whined, she was draped across Thor's lap.

"Jane, this is a serious matter. And, it must be dealt with right away."

"But, its cold outside." Darcy said.

"It's not that bad." Natasha rolled her eyes.

They all made their way outside to the backyard. All the girls were wrapped in blankets. Tony sat down in a lawn chair on the porch, Betty perched on his knee. Jane, Pepper and Darcy where huddled on the steps, while Clint Natasha, and Loki sat on the porch railing.

Bruce, Steve and Thor made their way down to the grass.

"So, how are you two going to do this?" Steve asked, playing referee.

"Wrestling? Free fighting?" Bruce smirked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Works for me." Thor smiled, bouncing up and down, rolling his shoulders.

"Alright, no punching or anything of that nature." Steve stated.

Bruce looked at him with a look that said 'Well no shit.'

"Hey, I'm just saying." Steve put his hands up in surrender.

Without responding Bruce turned his attention back to Thor.

Backing away slowly Steve did the cliché 'Ready. Set. Go.' In which both boys waited for the other to make the first move, just slowly circling each other. Bruce faked a quick step forward, making Thor jump back. Bruce titled his head to the side, and grinned at a glowering Thor.

"Dick move." Clint laughed.

"Come on, Thor. Don't be such a baby." Loki harassed his brother. "It's just Banner."

Bruce stopped circling at Loki's words and stood up straight. "Yeah, come on. You the mighty Thor should be able to take down someone like me." Bruce mocked his opponent.

Thor took Bruce's words as motivation and took off at his friend, tackling him to the ground. He didn't have Bruce pinned long before he was being flipped onto his back. But, he quickly kicked Bruce off, scrambling to his feet.

They went back and forth for a while, both glistening with sweat, and chest heaving in deep, ragged breaths.

"Alright, Banner." Thor smiled shrugging off his shirt and tossing to the ground, showing off his perfect sculpted chest and abs, his biceps rippling with the steady swing of his arms. His skin was a flawlessly smooth pale color. He was something Michelangelo's David would be jealous of.

Bruce smirked, knowing only Tony, (and Steve from wrestling) knew exactly what he was hiding under his shirt. So, when he pulled it off over his head, he wasn't surprised by the reactions. He had muscles of his own, not as big or defined as Thor, but he had absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. His chest was full, and strong, his arms matching their build perfectly.

"Whoa, Banner. If I had known." Darcy said.

"Hey!" Tony snapped.

"Yes, I know. It's shocking." Bruce joked, spreading his arms wide.

"Betty why'd you let this one go again?" Pepper teased.

"Does no one care that I'm sitting right here?" Tony huffed.

Betty turned around on Tony's lap and smiled at him. "Worried?"

"No." Tony said, crossing his arms over his chest after seeing the amused look on Bruce's face.

Bruce and Thor started to get back into their stances.

Tony loved his boyfriend's body. His chest was one of his best assets, but he also loved Bruce's back. The way his muscles rippled when he moved, made his whole body heat. And, the way he looked hot and sweaty with his jeans hanging so perfectly off his hips. He couldn't take it.

"Wait." Tony yelled, before Bruce and Thor could make their advances, both looking over to him. "You don't really expect me to just sit here and watch this, do you?" He chuckled.

"What? You've been just fine this whole time." Clint asked.

Tony stood up, allowing Betty to take the seat for herself. "No, no. That. Was before he" He pointed to Bruce. "Took off his shirt and, he knows exactly what that does to me."

Bruce smirked up at his boyfriend. Tony grinned, and bit his lip in response "Exactly."

"God, really?" Loki groaned. "Can you not for like five minutes?"

"Yes." Tony snapped, turning to look at Loki. "But, not this this time." He turned back to Bruce with lustful eyes.

"Ugh." Pepper groaned. "Just go. Please." She waved her hand in dismissal.

"Gladly." Bruce smiled, running after an already retreating Tony.

* * *

"You'll regret it." Natasha warned Clint as he walked quietly down the hall to Bruce's room.

"Oh fuck, Tony."

Clint bit his lip as he stood on the outside of the door, listening to his friends screw.

"Ah, come on baby. Look at you fucking yourself on my cock." Bruce panted.

Jesus, Clint couldn't listen to that. And, he wouldn't admit that it was turning him on.

"That bad?" Loki laughed at Clint grimaced face as he walked back in the living room.

"Oh yea-"

"Hey kids!" Rebecca hollered walking into the living room, looking around confused when she didn't see Bruce or Tony. "Where are Bruce and Tony?"

"Uhh…." Thor droned.


	3. Chapter 3 : Charity Case

"Right here, Momma!" Tony hollers as he walks into the living room grinning from ear to ear, Bruce in tow.

"And, what were you two doing?" Rebecca raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I was just showing Tony my new project I'm working on." Bruce said, kissing his moms cheek.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Banner. Clint went to make sure they weren't doing anything inappropriate." Natasha grinned.

"Tasha." Clint glared at Natasha, while Tony glared at him.

"Alright, well… I was just coming out here to tell Tony that his dad called." Rebecca said giving Tony an sympathetic look.

Tony sighed dramatically. "I'm surprised he even knows I'm alive." He grumbles taking out his phone and walking out the front door.

"Does Mr. Stark not give Tony much attention?" Thor asked.

"No. Never has." Pepper shook her head. "He doesn't really like talking about it. But, I think he sees his dad just as much as we do."

"I've never met his dad." Loki states.

"Exactly."

"Poor baby." Rebecca whispers.

"Why!" Tony yells, slamming the door behind him. "Why is it that I only exist when he needs something!"

"What he want?" Bruce asked, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend, as he nestled into his side.

"There's a stupid ball coming up for some charity, something to do with cardiac trauma." Tony huffed.

"Shouldn't you be a little more appreciative of that?" Steve questioned.

"I'm not a charity case, Rogers!" Tony snapped.

It's been 2 years since Tony had his pacemaker implanted. Sick Sinus Syndrome, sounds like something a snot nosed five year old would have. But, it has become an overwhelming problem in Tony' life.

"I wasn't insinuating anything like that." Steve put his hands up in surrender.

"Anyway…" Tony sighed, running his hand through his hair. "My dad said 'he would like it if my friends and I would attend'... Don't ask me why, that's just what he said."

"When is it?" Darcy perked up.

"Tuesday night."

"Tuesday night!? Tony that's not enough time for us girls to get dresses, and appointments for hair and makeup!" Jane shrieked.

"I don't know what to tell ya. I just found out." Tony shrugged.

"Girls. We need to go. We have a lot to prepare." Pepper ordered, standing up and heading for the door.

"Uhh? Bye?" Loki called after them.

"Weird." Clint said.

* * *

"Rhodey! Hey!" Tony hollered, running down the hall after his friend.

Rhodey and Tony use to be inseparable but, ever since Tony started dating Bruce, he and Rhodey began to grow apart. It wasn't that Rhodey disliked Bruce, it was because he and his family were very close with Betty's dad, General Ross. And, Ross didn't exactly like Bruce because of how he went about breaking up with Betty. So, Rhodey had picked his side and Tony had picked his.

"Hey, Tony. What's up?" Rhodey asked slowing down for his friend to catch up.

"I just wanted to invite you to this ball my dad is going to on Tuesday night. He wants as many of my friends there as possible, and it would be awesome if you came."

"I don't know, Tony." Rhodey sighed. "I don't really get along with the rest of your friends."

"That's because you haven't tried." Tony exclaimed. "Come on, buddy. It'll be fun. Come by my table at lunch, I'm explaining all the details then."

"Alright." Rhodey laughed.

"Awesome." Tony beamed. "See you later."

Rhodey watched his friend jog down the hall. He really missed the friendship he and Tony had, but at least he could still call him a friend.

* * *

"This is so boring." Clint groaned. "Why do I care about what can happen to you if you get radiation poisoning? It's not like I plan on getting exposed to gamma and dying"

"Well, I don't think anyone plans for that kind of thing." Bruce snapped. "Why? Why did you have to transfer into this class again?"

"Tony and I caught a table on fire when we were trying to make arrowhead tips that explode." Clint grinned.

"Of course, you did." Bruce rolled his eyes. "Go sit by Thor or something." He waved his hand in Thor direction.

"What do you think this ball thing will be like?" Clint asked, ignoring Bruce's request for him to leave.

"I don't know." Bruce sighed.

"You think your dad will let you go?"

"I don't know that either."

Bruce had meant to talk to Tony about that. He wasn't sure if his dad would let him go out on a weekday especially when it something to do with Howard Stark. His dad has resented Howard for his money and success, and he always said Bruce was ungrateful for what he did for him by going over to the Stark's and seeming more respectful towards Tony's father than him.

"Well, you better talk to Tony about that, he'd be pretty upset if he had to go to this thing and his boyfriend wasn't able to come."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. My dad will be home tonight, so I'll have to talk to him…" Bruce groaned at the thought of his father being home.

"Hey, you gonna be okay?"

"Fine, fine." Bruce waved off the question.

* * *

"God, Hill can be such a bitch sometimes." Tony grumbled, flopping down in between Bruce and Steve.

"I'm sure you did something to deserve whatever she did." Steve rolled his eyes.

"Why is that always your assumption?"

"Am I wrong?"

Tony was saved from admitting Steve's correctness when Rhodey walked up to the table.

"Rhodey! Hey man. Sit down. I was just about to talk to everyone about was going on Tuesday night." Tony grinned.

"You better wait for Clint and Tasha, or you'll have to repeat yourself, and I think everyone's with me when I say that everyone wants to hear you talk as little as possible." Pepper stated.

"What the hell is with you all today? What did I do to get this battering? Bruce, are you gonna let them talk to me like that?" Tony whined.

Bruce didn't reply, instead he continued to stare down at his untouched pizza.

"Bruce?"

"Hmmm?" Bruce hummed, snapping his head up out of his haze.

"You alright?" Loki asked from across the table.

"Mmm." He nodded. "Fine, yeah, fine."

"Bruce. Don't lie." Clint said, as he and Natasha sat down next to Loki.

"I'm not." Bruce snapped.

"You said you were gonna tell Tony."

"Clint. Stop." Bruce gritted out.

"What? It's not a big deal, you need to talk to him abou-"

"Jesus, Clint. Shut up. I know I what I have to do. I'm not a fucking idiot. Just let me do it when I think its god damn appropriate, alright!" Bruce yelled, standing up and storming out of the cafeteria.

"God." Clint gasped. "He is scary as shit when he gets angry."

"What's going on?" Tony glared.

"I think it'd be best if you ask him and not me. I don't want to get pounded into the ground for telling you something I'm not supposed to. But, I should warn you that it has something to do with his dad."

"Of course it does." Tony huffed, standing and going to search for his boyfriend.

* * *

"Oh god, Bruce. You're so tight." Tony groaned as he slid deep into his boyfriend.

Bruce gripped tightly onto the cool tile wall as Tony began to thrust into him. He didn't know if it should bother him that every time he and Tony got into an argument or heated discussion they ended up having sex, no matter where they were. School bathrooms included.

"Nnngh, Tony." Bruce moaned, resting his head against the wall.

Tony continued to pick up speed, trying his hardest to hit Bruce's prostate with every thrust.

"Nnnn, come on baby, come for me. Gotta make this quick." Tony panted, reaching around to stroke Bruce in time with this rhythm.

Bruce groaned as Tony started to jerk him off. "Fuck, Tony."

"Come on, come on baby." Tony grunted, pounding harder into his boyfriends ass.

Bruce let out a strangled cry as he came against the wall. Bruce's body clenching tight around Tony pushed him over the edge, causing him to go still as he fill his boyfriend.

Bruce groaned as Tony pulled out of him, rolling his forehead side to side on the wall before he completely rolled his body to face Tony, leaning against the cool tile.

Tony was in the same position on the opposite stall wall, panting breathlessly with an open smile. After a few minutes of catching his breath he pushed off the wall and stood in front of Bruce. "I love you." He whispered before dipping down to his boyfriend's unmoving lips.

"Come on, Brucey. Gotta go to class." Tony grinned as his boyfriend groaned and pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

"Mr. Stark, Mr. Banner. You are late." Mr. Coulson drawled, not looking up from his desk as the two boys walked into the room and took their seats. "I must admit I expected this kind of thing from Mr. Stark, but not from you Bruce." Coulson said finally looking up at the boys with a small smile.

"Sorry, Mr. Coulson." Bruce grumbled, as Clint elbowed him in the side with a grin.

"It's just Coulson. Please. The mister makes me feel so old. What were you two doing anyway?"

"Yeah, guys!" Natasha grinned. "Where were you?"

"Don't Tasha." Tony gritted.

"Mhmm, that's what I thought."

"What? What do you think you know?" Tony challenged.

"Alright, children. Now, Mr. Banner."

"Mmm?" Bruce hummed, looking up from his desk.

"Fury asked me to send you to the office, there was a call from home for you."

* * *

**NOTES: **Sick sinus syndrome is a collection of heart rhythm disorders that include: Sinus bradycardia - slow heart rates from the natural pacemaker of the heart; Sinus pauses or arrest - when the natural pacemaker of the heart stops working for periods of time.


	4. Chapter 4 : Momma

Bruce felt his blood suddenly run cold through his veins. He hated that his mind immediately jumped to a conclusion so morbid and heart wrenching, but he knew that it was also always in the back of his mind. That he would get a call or find his mother dead.

He could feel all his friends eyes on him but, he didn't dare turn to see their expressions. He knew they were all thinking the same thing that he was.

"Did he…" Bruce tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "Did he say what it was about?"

"He didn't go into detail, he just informed me that you were needed in the office as soon as you got to class and I had a chance to tell you." Coulson said.

"Kay." Bruce swallowed again, slowly and shakily standing from his desk.

As he trudged to the door Bruce had visions of his mother beaten to death on the living room floor, limp and cold. Bruce suddenly had a serve case of tunnel vision and stumbled to the doorframe, almost falling face first into the wall.

"Bruce!" Darcy quickly darted forward from her seat near the door, to help him the boy up right.

Bruce began to tremble and sweat as Darcy tried her hardest to hold him up. His breaths were beginning to come harsher and shorter, his heart was racing and he felt sick to his stomach.

"Logan! Help me." Darcy yelled as she began to walk a limp Bruce Banner out the classroom door to the office. Logan quickly rushed after them pulling Bruce's free arm over his shoulder taking most of his weight off of Darcy.

Back in the classroom Tony and the rest of the friends were frozen in their seats. All of them wide-eyed and terrified.

"Is there something I should know?" Coulson asked the students without an answer. "Mr. Stark?"

Tony quickly snapped his gaze away from the door Bruce had just exited from and stared at his Government teacher. "I uhh… No. He just hasn't felt very good the past couple days." He lied. "If there is anything else wrong, or you should know I believe that is only Bruce's information to tell."

"I can respect that answer Mr. Stark."

"Thanks." Tony choked before sprinting out of the classroom straight to the bathroom. He heaved into the toilet as his heart pounded.

He was scared, so scared. He didn't want to know what the phone call was about. But, by the way Bruce reacted he thought that his assumption was the same as his boyfriends. He just hoped to god he was wrong. Oh god, please be wrong.

Tony slowly slumped to ground, leaning against the title wall as he began to sob for the only parental figure he had, had expect for his own mother in his entire life.

"Please." Tony sobbed. "Please, don't take her away from him. From me."

* * *

Darcy and Logan got Bruce to the nurses office as quickly as possible.

"No, no." Bruce groaned. "I need to know. Need to know."

"Bruce, you are having a panic attack." Logan said concern evident in his voice.

"Please, I gotta know."

"Alright." Logan huffed, pulling Bruce's weight more into him.

As soon as the two teens stumbled into the principal's office with Bruce in their arms Principal Fury immediately leapt to his feet.

"Mr. Banner, are you alright?" Fury asked the boy as he helped the two student sit him the chair near his desk.

"Who-who called?" Bruce shaked.

Fury sighed before thanking Logan and Darcy and sending them back to class.

"The hospital called for your mother." Fury said with a sympathetic look.

Bruce whole body wracked as he tried to keep himself from emptying his stomach.

"Is she okay?" He slurred, slumping farther into his seat.

"They didn't give me any details, just that she was rushed to the emergency room."

Bruce's brain stopped working. He barely felt himself stand from his chair and ghost out the of Fury's office and down the hall, barely hearing the principal calling after him. He felt cold and numb making his way down the hallway, but that numbness slowly turned into white hot rage.

He was right outside his previous classroom door when he began to scream and pound his fist into a locker leaving an impressive dent. He continued to punch lockers, tear down posters, and throw trash cans.

"I fucking hate you!" Bruce roared. "Fucking bastard! Piece of shit! I'm gonna kill you!"

Tony heard the screams from the bathroom and bolted out the door. He saw Bruce punching another locker deep into itself as he ran to him. "Bruce! Bruce!"

Bruce snapped his head around at the voice, eyes burning with rage, body shaking with anger. He melted a bit when he saw who it was that was running to him. He slowly slumped to his knees, gripping his hair, and sobbing into his chest.

Tony ran past the classroom door that was full of his friends and slid to a stop next to Bruce, gathering him into his arms immediately. Bruce grabbed at Tony's shirt, clutching tightly, crying into his boyfriends chest.

"Shh, shh. It's okay. It's okay." Tony whispered, rocking back and forth on his knees. "Bruce can you tell me what's going on?" He asked after a few minutes.

"I don't- I don't know." Bruce choked out. "All I know is that she was rushed to the emergency room."

"Coulson." Clint said. "We're leaving. Natasha text Thor and Loki. Tell them what's going on. Tell them we're driving Bruce to the hospital."

Tony looked at Clint and nodded, helping Bruce to his feet. Once they were both up right they could see all the people that had gathered in the hall. Tony quickly tucked Bruce under his arm and followed Clint, Tasha, and Steve to the parking lot.

* * *

"Banner. Rebecca Banner." Tony snapped.

"One minute, sir." The receptionist responded before leaving the front desk.

"Where are you going?!" Tony yelled after her.

"Tony!" Loki hollered as he and Thor jogged through the door.

"Hey guys."

"Where's Bruce?"

Tony pointed over to Bruce who was huddled in a waiting area chair. Natasha was at his left running her fingers through his hair, as Clint and Steve paced in front of them.  
When the receptionist returned she was followed by very annoyed looking Brian Banner. "Bruce!" he snapped. "Now that you're here I can go and you can stay with her." He said coldly as he strode out the hospital doors, not looking at his son or any of the other teens.

Tony went to run after Bruce's bastard father, but was stopped by Thor's large arm being wrapped around his chest. "He's not worth it. You and Bruce need to go see his mother, then tell us how she is." Thor tried to whisper in Tony's ear.

Once Tony had straightened himself up he walked over to Bruce and held out his hand. "Come on, baby. Let's go check on your mom."

Bruce nodded slowly and took Tony hand, and stood shakily. They walked slowly to the room the nurse directed them to. Bruce stopped in front of the door, taking a deep breath before walking into the room.

"Momma?" He whispered as the rounded the wall that was blocking their view of his mother.

* * *

Notes: Logan is in fact based off of Wolverine (Logan Howlett) in case it was unclear or anyone was wondering. 


	5. Chapter 5 : September

'Everything okay?' –Loki

'Define okay. She has a minor brain contusion. Doctor says she will be fine, she is just nauseous and has a bit of memory loss. That will hopefully be gone in the next couple of days.' – Tony

'Okay, is it just head trauma or are there other injuries as well? Steve wants to know, I think he's about to walk all the way to Banner's house and beat his dad to death.' – Loki

'She has a few other bumps and bruises but she'll be alright. Doctor said visiting hours are over in ten minutes. You guys want to wait or….?' – Tony

'We'll wait. Definitely wait.' – Loki

"Who was that?" Bruce whispered.

He was setting in a chair next to his mom, holding her hand as she slept.

"Loki." Tony breathed, as he leaned down and nuzzled his nose into Bruce's hair. "They said they would wait for us."

"Kay." Bruce sighed.

"Excuse me boys but-" An older, white headed nurse announced as she walked into the room. "Oh my, sweetheart are you alright?" Her eyes fixed on Bruce's face.

Bruce fidgeted uncomfortably under the nurses gaze. "I'm fine. Just wrestling was a little rough on me the other day." He smiled weakly.

The nurse gave him a worried look as her eyes flicked between him and his mother. "Okay, dear. Make sure get yourself taken care of. I've got your mother under my watch tonight. She'll be safe here I promise. Why don't you run home and get some sleep. You can come back tomorrow at any time."

"Thank you." Tony nodded.

"Can I say goodbye?" Bruce asked.

"Of course, sweetheart." The nurse smiled before exiting the room giving the boy some privacy.

"You want me to stay, or go?" Tony asked, squeezing Bruce's shoulder.

"Can I have a minute with her?"

"Absolutely baby." Tony smiled weakly, kissing his boyfriends head before heading out the door.

Bruce took in a shuddering breath before leaning over and kissing his mothers forehead. "Hey momma. I'm so sorry you had to go through this, I promise I won't let it happen again. You deserve so much better than this. You're my hero and I love you. Sleep well, and I'll see you tomorrow." Bruce gripped his mom's hand tightly before letting go and standing to meet Tony in the hallway.

Tony quickly wrapped his arm around the other boys waist as they made their way down the corridor slowly, holding on to each other for dear life.

"I love you." Tony whispered into his boyfriends ear.

Bruce's breath caught on Tony's words. He haulted in the abandoned hall and stared into Tony's eyes. Sure he had always said it in his head that he loved Tony. They had told each other that there were things that the loved about the other, but he had never actually said the words 'I love you' to Tony. It was something they both agreed they wouldn't say until they were ready and absolutely certain. Tony had said it to him a few times before but, now was different because now, Bruce was ready to say them back.

"T-tony." Bruce breathed.

"Yeah?" Tony said, skimming his thumb over Bruce's bottom lip.

"I… I love you too."

"You said it." Tony grinned.

"I did." Bruce swallowed and smiled weakly.

"Come on," Tony nodded his head towards the waiting room. "Let's go get everybody, and then get you something to eat."

"Okay." Bruce sighed as Tony directed him done the corridor.

Once back in the waiting room they immediately confronted with a very angry Steve Rogers. "How is she?" He asked frantically running to Tony and Bruce.

"She's gonna be okay." Tony nodded. "You okay?" He noticed Steve clenching and unclenching his fists.

"I want to kill him." Steve growled.

Bruce winced at the coldness of his friends voice. But, he too knew exactly how Steve felt, maybe even more so.

* * *

"Can you take me to my house?" Bruce said quietly from the passenger's seat of Tony's Audi.

"Bruce, I don't-"

"Tony, please." Bruce whispered, screwing his eyes shut trying to keep the threatening tears at bay.

"Okay, okay." Tony said soothingly, reaching over to intertwine his fingers with his boyfriends.

Tony quickly pressed the stereo button on the steering wheel. He knew music always calmed Bruce's nerves, and it would also help with the thick, heavy silence that had settled over the five teenagers.

The unmistakable beat of the 70's disco hit 'September' by Earth, Wind and Fire quickly filled the speakers. Tony caught Bruce's lips quirk into a small smile, so he quickly began to sing along with the song, making his boyfriend smile broodily and laugh.

Clint, Steve and Natasha quickly joined in at the chorus. And, soon they were all belting out the rest of the cheesy disco tune.

The song came to an end as they pulled up to Bruce's home. He quickly looked over the house. All the lights were off expect for the one that occupied his father's study. He made to get out of the car but was caught by the bicep, he looked back to see Tony giving him a sad expression.

"Bruce, you know you can just come stay at my house for a while, right?" It was more of a plead than a question.

"You just stay here a minute." Bruce smiled, before hopping out of the car and going inside.

It wasn't five minutes later, before Bruce was walking out of the front door with a bag flung over his shoulder. He slammed the door loudly before sprinting to the car.

Tony started up the car immediately as Bruce came running to the car. As soon as he had the door shut they were tearing down the road.

But, Bruce didn't miss looking back and seeing his father looking out the window pinning the car with an icy glare.

* * *

"I'm gonna go put my stuff in you room, kay?"

"Okay babe." Tony nodded, giving Bruce a quick kiss before following the rest of the group into the living room.

"Hey guys, I'm actually gonna go talk to him. Make sure he's okay. That alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. Go." Natasha shooed him. "Take care of your man."

"Thanks." Tony smiled. "Make yourselves at home, you know where everything is." He added before bounding up the stairs.

"Bruce?" Tony knocked timidly at the door before entering.

Bruce was sitting on the edge of Tony's bed with one of his MIT hoodies on, the neck pulled up to his nose as he inhaled the scent of his boyfriends cologne. The smell of Tony always had a calming effect on him, and right then he really needed grounding.

Bruce hadn't notice Tony enter the room, so he jumped a bit when he felt a hand fall on his shoulder.

"Hey." Bruce smiled weakly up at his boyfriend.

"Hey, you doing okay?" Tony asked, sitting down next to the other boy.

"Mmm." Bruce hummed, wiggling the hoodie onto his nose again.

Tony laughed as he flopped on the bed. "You know, you don't have to use my clothes, I'm right here." He patted his chest. "Come here."

Bruce quickly crawled over to lay his head on Tony's chest.

"I'm glad she's gonna be okay." He whispered, as he absentmindedly drew circles on Tony's abs.

"Me too, baby." Tony said, nuzzling his face into Bruce's hair. "Me too."

* * *

**NOTES: I hope you all like Howard, cause he's about to finally show his pretty little mustached face.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Intrusion of Privacy

The five teens had just folded in to watch the new Star Trek movie when Tony's father, Howard made his way up from the basement.

"Oh, well, hello." Howard nodded to the group of teenagers on his couch.

"Hello, Mr. Stark." Steve smiled.

"Where are Tony and Bruce?" Howard asked scanning the room for his son.

"Oh, ummm… Bruce had a rough day today and Tony is up in his room with him. He's making sure he's okay." Clint smiled innocently.

"Ahh, I'm sure he is." Howard smirked before heading to the kitchen.

Howard Stark was not an idiot, quite the opposite actually, so when his son was in a relationship or pining for someone, he knew. He has known about Tony and Bruce before they even knew about Tony and Bruce. Some may believe Howard to be a cold-hearted, and cruel man but, he has always believed in equal rights for everyone. So, the fact that his son had a boyfriend didn't bother him in the slightest.

"What was that about?" Clint whispered to Natasha.

"I don't know, maybe he knows."

"I doubt that," Loki interjected. "He doesn't seem one to be open about that kind of stuff."

"I don't know, my dad's known Howard for a while, and he's always said that Howard has never been one to discriminate." Steve shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, whatever it was, was odd." Clint crossed his arms, before turning back to the movie.

* * *

Tony licked up into his boyfriends mouth as he rolled their bodies over so he could straddle the other.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Tony asked breathlessly as Bruce began to suck and bite at his neck.

"Yes." Bruce mouthed at his collarbone.

"Alright, well then," Tony smiled as he pulled away from his boyfriend and walked over to his desk. "You get to stay there and wait. And, you can't move from that bed, Banner. You do and you don't get to fuck me."

Bruce gave a whimper, that he would deny later, but sat silently staring at Tony as he began to clear off part of desk and lean over it. Giving Bruce a perfect view of his boyfriends amazing ass. Bruce gripped the sheets as Tony reached over to one of the drawers and pulled out a brand new bottle of lube.

"Jesus Christ, Tony." Bruce whispered as Tony circled his hole with his freshly lubed fingers before dipping them deep inside himself.

Bruce felt light headed as he continued to watch his boyfriend fuck back onto his fingers.

"Oooh, Bruce." Tony moaned as he spread his legs wider to slide his fingers deeper.

Bruce didn't know how long he could himself back, but he knew he had a better chance than anyone else. He had learned a lot of self-control over the years. Anger issues tended to do that to you. So, it wasn't until Tony slowed his movements and looked over his shoulder with lustful blown out eyes and telling Bruce to fuck him, that he lost control.

* * *

Howard had just finished making himself a sandwich and a glass of whiskey when there was a loud banging at his front door.

"I'll get it." He hollered to the teens in his living room

He quickly went to the door and opened it to find a very drunk, angry man standing on his front porch. He didn't recognize him at first, but by the gasps and short intakes of breaths that came from the kids, he knew that they did.

"Can I help you, sir?" Howard asked cooly.

"Don't act all calm and polite with me Stark. Where's my son?" Brian growled as he pushed past Howard into the house.

Ahh, Banner, of course. Howard shut the door behind his unwanted guest before turning to the man. "Your son is here and safe with his friends, and I plan on keeping it that way for the rest of the night. I do not appreciate you barging into my house at such a time."

"He's here, huh?" Brian asked, looking throughout the area. "Then why don't I see him?"

"He and Tony are upstairs; they should be down any minute. If you really need to talk to your son, I would be more than happy to go get him for you." Howard smiled that snarky Stark smile.

"No." Brian snapped, pushing past Howard towards the stairs.

All the kids jumped up from their seats on the couch, not really knowing what to do but, obviously trying to think of something.

Howard quickly went after the enraged man, bounding up the stairs.

"You can not just barge into my home, and then continue to riffle through my house for your son who obviously does not want to see you right now." Howard hollered towards the man.

Brian abruptly stopped his search, causing Howard to bump into him as he turned the corner of the hall. "What are you hiding, Howard?" the man snarled. "Something you don't want me to see, something you don't want me to know?"

Downstairs Clint was in a quick panic to call Tony, but he wasn't picking up. "Damn it, damn it, damn it." He seethed into the phone.

"Thor," Natasha snapped her head up with an idea. "help me up the balcony."

Thor nodded and they all sprinted to the backyard.

"There is nothing you cannot see, Banner. This is just completely inappropriate, and intrusion of privacy."

Brian growled as he turned to head down another hallway. Howard ran after him seeing that he was headed straight for his sons room. He quickly wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders trying to pull him back but he had already grabbed and turned the doorknob.

Brian kicked the door open as Howard pulled him back. At the same time Natasha burst through the balcony doors.

Neither Bruce or Tony were anywhere to be seen. Both Natasha and Howard left a sigh of relief. Howard quickly let go of Brian, letting him walk farther into the room.

It was lighting quick, something Natasha would be proud of herself, one moment he was nowhere to be seen the next, Bruce Banner was punching his father square in the face.

Brian crumpled to the ground, as his raged filled son stood over his limp body. His chest was heaving from pure anger, teeth grinding to the point Natasha could feel it in her own jaw. But, the best part was (and she would laugh about it later) that he was completely and gloriously naked.


	7. Chapter 7 : Blinded by Emotion

**Notes:** Oh my geez... I am so sorry this took so long.  
We'll blame it on the fact that I am totally and completely incompetent.  
Sorry, loves.  
Here is your chapter.

* * *

"Tony!" Howard hollered, causing Bruce to jump and focus on more than just his unconscious father.

Tony quickly appeared from his closet completely clothed and with clothes in his arms for Bruce. Bruce quickly snatched the clothes out of his boyfriends arms and went straight for the bathroom.

"What did you do to cause this man to come tearing through my house at such an hour?" Howard asked, folding his arms tightly across his chest.

"I didn't do anything." Tony snapped. "Bruce's father has a serious anger management issue, and if you must know he caused Rebecca to be sent to the hospital today. So, Bruce came to stay here for a few days. Obviously, Brian didn't feel too fondly about the idea, not that Bruce even asked but still. I did absolutely nothing.

So, don't make this my fault. Besides, you two came up here together probably because you assumed that we were fucking, which absolutely yes we were and you have no right to tell me who I can and can't date because I know you'll try. I'm sorry that you have a son that is gay, I'm sorry that will hurt your imagine but, I think you'll get over it. And, even if you don't you're gonna have to learn to live with it because, Bruce isn't going anywhere. I love him and there's not a damn thing you can do about it."

"Are you done?" Howard asked with a slight twitch of the lips.

"No! Why don't you go back to ignoring me all the time! Why do you even care who I date, seriously? You don't care about anything else about me! Why should this be any different?"

"Tony, I don't care about who you date, son. So, will you please calm down."

Tony quickly looked to Natasha who lifted an eyebrow in response. "Yeah." Tony said through gritted teeth as he looked to his father.

"Good." Howard nodded. "Now, why don't you help me carry Mr. Banner into the guest room and then you and Bruce can finish what you were doing or-"

"Dad!"

"Okay, sorry. Just help me, boy."

Natasha quickly went over to the bathroom door as Tony and father began to carry Mr. Banner out of the room.

"Bruce?" She knocked timidly, without an answer. "Bruce?" She asked again listening intently through the door.

She quickly opened the door when she was sure she heard a shuddering exhale of breath.

"Oh, Bruce." Natasha gasped when she found her friend huddled on the floor with his head buried in his knees, that were pulled up tightly to his chest.

She ran over to friend and pulled him to her and cradled his head to her chest. "It's okay. It's okay." She cooed.

"Babe?"

"In here, Tony!" Natasha hollered.

Tony appeared in the doorway only seconds later. "What's wrong?" Tony asked, looking at Natasha.

"I don't know." She shrugged, as she continued to rock and sooth her friend.

* * *

"You sure about this?"

"Yeah." Bruce sighed heavily.

"Okay, well, text me when you get home and let me know that everything's okay." Tony pleaded.

"I will." Bruce leaned in kissed his boyfriend quickly before hurrying out the front door to his father's car.

Tony sighed, pulled out a pack of cigarettes, and sat down on his porch as he watched Bruce pull away from the curb, followed by Thor and Loki.

"He was trying to keep him from you." Natasha whispered from place in the doorway.

"Not now, Tasha." Tony sighed, rubbing a hand across his forehead.

"No, Tony. You need to know that he was trying to help you." Natasha replied as she sat down next to her friend.

"He doesn't help me." Tony argued in between drags of his cigarette. "He helps keep me and my problems under wrap so he doesn't have to deal with the public knowing that he has a fuck up for a son."

"I really don't think that's-"

"Yes, it is!" Tony snapped, cutting her off. "Since when do you care about my relationship with my father anyway? You have no idea what it's like to have a father who completely ignores you, to have no family. To be completely alone! To feel like no gives a fuck whether you're there or not!"

Tony froze after his outburst, realizing what he had said and knowing how much he had completely fucked up. "Tasha I-" He started to apologize.

"No, Tony. I don't want to hear it." She snapped, her eyes glistening.

Shit, he had really screwed up, Natasha never showed her emotions unless she was seriously hurt.

"You know, you're right," She stated. "I don't know how it feels to have a father that makes millions of dollars and gives me everything I could ever want. A father who loves me, even if he has a poor way of showing it. A father who... who..."

"Tasha," Tony whispered.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She wipes her eyes, before getting up and walking into the house to get Clint and leave.

"Shit." Tony hung his head, prepared to sit by himself and mope for the next few hours.

* * *

Bruce did as much as he could to keep from waking his father in the passenger seat of the car. He was grateful Thor had volunteered to come and help get his dad into the his house, but he was also concerned about his father waking up in the process and then Thor, Loki or both getting caught in the middle of what was sure to be a serious 'rager'.

Bruce quickly whipped the car into the short driveway and cut the engine. Thor parked next to him so, we was opening the passenger side door before Bruce could even get out.

"Thor, do you need…" Bruce trailed off as his friend easily lifted his father into his over muscular arms.

"Just get the door, Banner." Thor nodded towards the front of the house. Bruce sprinted to the door and fumbled with the key before finally getting the house unlocked and herding Thor through to his parents room.

Thor wanted nothing more than to throw Brian down onto the bed as hard as he possibly could, but didn't for the concern of him waking and taking it out on his friend.

Once safely outside the bedroom door, Bruce left out a sigh of relief and a small smile. "Thanks, Thor. You didn't have to do this."

"Nonsense, my friend, I will always be willing to help you with anything." Thor said, clapping Bruce on the shoulder and headed for the front door.

"Thanks." Bruce replied sheepishly as he followed his friend.

"Well, are you staying here for the night, or will you be heading back to Tony's?" Thor asked as he opened the front door.

"No, I think I'm gonna stay here make sure he doesn't do anything stupid again."

"Alright, be safe. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks again!" Bruce hollered as Thor ran to his car.

Bruce quickly waved to Loki before slipping back inside the house. He closed the door behind him and slumped his back against it. Remembering he said he'd text Tony, pulled out his phone and quickly typed in his message.

_'Hey, home. Dad is in bed. Thor's gone. Staying here. Everything's fine. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you.' - Bruce_

After re-pocketing his phone, Bruce thunked his head back against the door and closed his eyes. The weight of the days events were quickly catching up with him.

As Bruce stood there thinking over what occurred over the last twelve hours, he quickly became violently furious. And, the knowledge that he and his father were all alone and Brian was unconscious in his room vulnerable, and helpless only made Bruce more angry.

That man didn't deserve to sleep comfortably in his mothers room, on top of her handmade blanket, drooling into her favorite pillow. Bruce quickly pushed off the door and stocked to his father's room. Blinded with rage he slammed the door opened and entered the room. Sickened even more by the sight of his father in his mothers bed, caused him to lose all control.


	8. Chapter 8 : You Didn't

"SHOOK ME ALL NIGHT LONG! YEAH, YOU SHOOK ME ALL NIGHT LONG!"

Tony shot up before groaning and flopping back down on the couch, that he had eventually drug himself too deep into the night. His head was pounded and the light of the morning sun was obviously torturing him with the "ha ha, fuck you, I know you have a hangover so I'm gonna blaze my ass off just to be a dick"

"SHOOK ME ALL NIGHT LONG!"

"Shit…" He grumbled as he flopped his hand to the floor to feel around for his phone. Once he finally found it under the couch, he lifted in front of his face squinting at the extremely bright back light causing him to drop it onto his face. "Dammit."

His phone stopped ringing for a good ten seconds before it started ringing again and he lifted it from his face, looking at the caller I.D.

Steve.

Tony fumbled with sliding the answer bar and putting it to his ear. "Hello" he all but moaned into the couch as he rolled onto his side.

"Tony. Hey, it's Steve-"

"Yes, I know that Steve, I have caller I.D.-"

"Shut up, Tony for five seconds. It's Bruce. He's in trouble."

Tony shot up from the couch again, wincing at the all too prominent headache. "What's wrong?"

"Tony… Tony there are police cars swarming his house. They won't let else near it. Oh, god. I don't know what's going on. Tony, you gotta get down here."

"Okay, okay. Steve calm down. I'll be there in five."

"Okay, hurry!"

"Kay, be right there." Tossing his phone maybe a little too hard onto the coffee table, Tony sprinted up the stairs, if he tripped and fell on his face on the way up, no one was there to see.

* * *

"Guys!" Tony hollered as he jogged up the street towards the swirling blue and red lights.

"Tony!" Pepper cried, as she ran and all but tackled him into a hug.

"What's going on? Do we know if he's okay?"

"No," Pepper shook her head. "I just got here. They aren't telling us anything. They said it was a private family matter."

Tony nodded before they continued down the street to the rest of their friends. They were all standing in a group, fidgeting like mad.

Betty was chewing on her bottom lip, standing ramrod straight.

Thor kept running his hand through his hair with Jane leaning on his side biting her nails.

Steve's eyes were bouncing around every inch of the scene.

Natasha was perched on the hood of Clint's Jeep, with said owner standing between her legs with his head on her chest while she ran a soothing hand through his hair.

Darcy had her headphones in as she sat on the curb, nervously bouncing her leg, Loki beside her with his head in his hands.

"Steve." Tony said, placing a hand on his friends shoulder to get his attention, but only startled the blonde out of his focus.

"Jeez, Tony. You scared the crap of me." Steve smiled weakly.

"Sorry, man."

Tony looked around the group but, his eye caught on Betty as he saw a tear slide down her cheek.

"Hey." He said quietly, walking up to the brunette.

"Tony, I'm scared." Betty whispered.

Tony inhaled deeply, letting the oxygen swirl around in his lungs. He had been absolute train wreck ever since Steve called, but he had done his best to keep it under control. But, seeing the shimmering eyes of Bruce's first love look at him with a pleading desperation he just couldn't anymore.

Allowing tears to slip from his eyes, Tony nodded rapidly at Betty before stepping in close and allowing the girl to clutch to him as he wrapped her in the steel grip of his arms.

"He's okay." He whispered. "He's gonna be okay. He's strong, he can make it through anything."

Betty only whimpered and shuddered in response. Tony closed his eyes as he stood there in Betty's embrace, letting the feeling of the warm sun soak through his all too cold body. After a while Betty slowed pulled out of his arms and sat down next to Darcy, placing her head on her friends shoulder.

Tony then took the oppourtinty to slid into driver's seat of Clint's Jeep, and steal his sunglasses to protect him from the dreadful glare of the sun. Slumping forward to rest his head on the stirring wheel he started to drift to sleep.

"Tony!" Jane exclaimed.

Tony snapped his eyes opened to see Bruce being escorted out of the house by two police officers, his hands pulled behind his back in handcuffs. He was still wearing the orange shirt from the night before but now there was dirt and dust on it. He had blood running from the corner of his mouth down his chin. His hair was standing out at every angle and he looked tired.

'Oh God.' Tony thought to himself. Bruce looked at him through the open window of the Jeep. "You didn't…" He whispered.

Bruce obviously able to read his lips gave him a look that clearly stated that, no he didn't.

The police officers slowly escorted Bruce into the cop car, ducking his head as if to not hit it on the doorframe. One of the cops then made their way around the car to the driver side, slipped in starting the car and driving away.

It was only then that Brian in the hands of three cops stumbled out of the house, and down the steps, looking a little worse for the wear, but nothing serious.

Tony got out of the car to stand on the sidewalk with his friends where they had all lined up the moment they saw Bruce emerge from the house.

"Neither, Bruce nor Brian look too beat up… Why? What happened?" Loki asked out loud.

"Well, if Brian's lucky he'll continue to look like nothing happened…" Thor sneered at the man being escorted to the remaining police car.

"I don't get it, if both Bruce and Brian were fighting each other, than who called the police?" Natasha asked.

"I did."

All at once the group turned to see a skinny, brunette boy with thick rimmed glasses standing behind them.

"Peter Parker?" Tony asked a little shocked.

The boy was only a few years younger than them but, he was pretty smart from what Tony had heard. Peter's aunt and uncle had asked Bruce last summer if he could help Peter get adjusted to his first year of high school, and Bruce being who he is, had agreed. Bruce had also taken it upon himself to get inbetween Peter and few bullies this year. Flash being the main one.

Peter was wearing his regular wore out long sleeved shirt, with holds in the cuffs where is thumbs stuck out and his trademark green jacket. His jeans were faded but, not too wore. His hair was mused in that way, where you knew he didn't really try but, it ended up looking good anyway. And, of course he had his backpack and skate board attached to his back.

"Why'd you call the police, Parker?" Clint snapped, stepping closer to the boy.

"Hey man," Peter said, putting his hands up in surrender. "You know I live just a few houses door, and Bruce told me if I ever heard anything of that nature to not hesitate to call. I was just worried about him, ya know. I didn't know what was going on, I still don't."

"Clint, chill." Natasha said, putting her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "He was only trying to help Bruce."

"Sorry, dude." Clint sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I'm just kinda freaked."

"Yeah," Peter mumbled, kicking a loose rock on the road. "Me too."

"Hey, you wanna come with us to see what happened and what's going to happen?" Tony asked.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Peter shrugged. "I mean, I don't wanna bother you guys, but I would like to know that Bruce is okay."

"No bother," Pepper jumped in. "Come with us."

* * *

They had all went to the local burger joint to wait for the rest of the emergency teams to leave the house. Everyone ordered food but, no one really had the appetite to eat, even Thor.

Tony pulled up to the curb in front of Bruce's house with Peter in the passenger's seat.

"Ya know," Peter said turning to look at the Tony as the car came to a full stop. "I want you to know that I really look up to you, and when Bruce would come over and help me with my homework, I would always ask him about you, and… He always talked so graciously about you. I mean, I know you guys are dating but," Peter paused to chew on his lip. "He really seems to care about you, maybe even more than you realize… Well, at least that's what he said. I guess, I just wanted to tell you that even though I know you're Tony Stark and you have everything or could get anything you could ever want, don't throw Bruce away. You're really lucky to have him."

Tony didn't answer Peter, instead he stared at the young freshman. "Okay?" Peter asked.

Tony nodded in reply, which seemed to be enough for the boy because he then nodded in response and climbed out of the car.

Everyone was silent as they made their way up to the front door.

Tony's heart felt like it was lodged in his throat. He didn't really know why he was so nervous, he knew Bruce was safe, he knew Rebecca was being taken care of at the hospital. But, for some reason he was just absolutely terrified of what he might find in that house.

As they all piled onto the porch, everyone stepped out of the way to allow Tony access to the door with his spare key.

With shaky hands, he fumbled through his jeans pocket, when he finally found his key ring, he then found the correct key, and then the key hole in the door knob.

Stealing himself a deep breath, Tony then pushed open the front door.

"Holy shit."

* * *

**Notes: **Okay, so this chapter took awhile for me to get posted, but it's here now and I hope you like it.

The photo from "You Can Count on Me" was a little insipration for this chapter.


End file.
